Waktu
by Kirana Uchiha88
Summary: Aku ingin disetiap waktu hanya ada kamu disisiku dan aku ingin di setiap waktu kamu milikku, hanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke/ Huh … bagaimana bisa tuan muda satu itu bisa mengklaim aku miliknya, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Justin Timberlake? Leonardo Di Caprio? Belagu amat!.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U

Summary: Aku ingin disetiap waktu hanya ada kamu disisiku dan aku ingin di setiap waktu kamu milikku, hanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke/ Huh … bagaimana bisa tuan muda satu itu mengklaim aku miliknya, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Justin Timberlake? Leonardo Di Caprio? Belagu amat!.

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual-mual dan sakit kepala jadi di sarankan untuk tarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca ^_^

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah tergantung mood :D

Menerima segala bentuk macam baik itu pujian, saran ataupun kritikan karena saya menyadari saya sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam membuat cerita romance #ngumpet belakang lemari.

**Waktu**

**Konoha 2003**

Nampak seorang bocah bersurai soft pink keluar dari bandara, siapa yang mengira gadis kecil berumur 8 tahun berani melakukan perjalanan seorang diri, tentu saja tidak akan ada orang yang percaya tapi itulah kenyataan yang sedang terjadi terhadap Sakura Haruno, putri tunggal pasangan Mebuki dan Kizashi Haruno.

Hidup dengan kasih sayang dan harta yang berlimpah dari keduaorang tuanya tidak mengakibatkan seorang Sakura menjadi manja dan sombong, dia justru merasa tertantang untuk hidup mandiri dan sederhana.

Mata emeraldnya menyusuri halaman bandara, niatnya untuk memanggil taksi tertunda dikarenakan satu suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sakura-sama" panggil orang tersebut. Sakurapun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Asuma-ojisan" Sapa Sakura

"Sakura-sama tidak sedang ingin menyetop taksi dan berniat ke villa seorang diri kan?" Paman Asuma berkata curiga.

Aku hanya bisa nyengir sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan telunjuk membentuk simbol damai, pissss paman.

Asuma hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sudah bukan hal baru buatnya melihat anak dari atasannya bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa, bahkan masih segar diingatannya Sakura pernah pergi begitu saja dari rumah dan meninggalkan selembar surat yang berisi ingin merantau dan mencari kerja (sebenarnya berapa umurmu Sakura, kamu itu masih bocah, bertingkahlah seperti layaknya seorang bocah).

"Mari Sakura-sama kita berangkat ke villa, semua keperluan sekolah sudah beres dan Sakura-sama mulai besok bisa masuk sekolah" jelas Asuma

"Benarkah? Terima kasih jisan"

Akupun naik kedalam mobil, duduk dibelakang bersama paman Asuma.

"Ojisan? Gedung itu besar sekali, lebih besar dari gedung milik tousan?"Tanyaku saat tidak sengaja aku menangkap gedung paling menjulang tinggi diantara gedung-gedung disekitarnya.

"Oh itu, Uchiha Corp, kalau di Suna ada Haruno Corp maka di Konoha ada Uchiha Corp, anda mengerti Sakura-sama?"jelas Asuma.

"Hn" Jawabku

"Tapi baru-baru ini ada kabar kalau pemilik Uchiha Corp, Fugaku Uchiha sedang sakit keras"

"Oh …"

"Hmm … jisan? Apa disini ada taman?"

"Ada Sakura-sama"

"Benarkah? Dimana-dimana? Tanyaku antusias.

"Tepat ditengah-tengah kota, Taman Konoha, simbol dari Kota Konoha, sebentar lagi kita akan melewatinya, nah itu depan sana" Jelas Asuma

Ku turunkan kaca mobil, memudahkanku untuk memandang taman, mungkin kalau orang melihat caraku memandang taman, seperti manusia purba yang baru keluar dari goa, maklum saja di Negara Suna sangat jarang bisa kalian temui hamparan rumput hijau karena sepanjang mata memandang yang kalian lihat hanya pasir yang bertebaran dimana-mana kecuali pergi kepusat kota yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit.

Tiba-tiba mataku terpaku melihat bocah yang mungkin seumuran denganku sedang duduk di bangku taman, pandangan matanya ke depan seperti ada objek yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, mata itu mata berwarna onyxyang sangat tajam.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju villa, pikiranku tidak pernah lepas dari sosok bocah tersebut, hmm sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkannya (Penyakit sok dewasanya Sakura mulai kumat).

_**Waktu**_

**Taman Konoha 2003**

aku duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman ini, tidak ada yang repot-repot ingin tahu apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang dilakukan bocah berumur 8 tahun duduk sendirian di bangku taman karena mungkin para penghuni taman ini tahu siapa aku (sungguh tidak sopan menyebut orang-orang itu dengan kata penghuni) tapi apa peduliku dengan pendapat orang, aku terus saja memandang kedepan, kulihat mobil yang tidak biasa di seberang melintas, kenapa kubilang tidak biasa karena hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa memiliki mobil yang bisa dibilang mewah itu, kulihat surai merah muda sedang memandang taman seperti orang yang belum pernah pergi kekota sama sekali sungguh kampungan, tiba-tiba matanya melihat ke arahku, aku tersentak, mata itu mata berwarna emerald yang menyejukkan.

Mobil itupun berlalu dari pandangan mataku, akupun beranjak dari bangku taman merasa tidak ada lagi objek yang menarik perhatianku, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, pikiranku tidak pernah lepas dari mata itu mata emerald yang beberapa menit lalu menarik perhatianku.

Aku tersenyum mengingatnya, bocah bersurai merah muda.

Duch kenapa jadinya seperti ini? Tadinya ini fic bukan begini #huaaa T_T

Apa terkesan berbelit-belit? Apa kalian semua bisa mengerti tulisanku?

Ini fic masih ada kelanjutannya tapi aku lagi mengumpulkan ide yang tadinya sudah komplit tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja dikarenakan alur yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Pliss review nya


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U

Summary: Aku ingin disetiap waktu hanya ada kamu disisiku dan aku ingin di setiap waktu kamu milikku, hanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke/ Huh … bagaimana bisa tuan muda satu itu bisa mengklaim aku miliknya, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Justin Timberlake? Leonardo Di Caprio? Belagu amat!.

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual-mual dan sakit kepala jadi di sarankan untuk tarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca ^_^

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah tergantung mood :D

Menerima segala bentuk macam baik itu pujian, saran ataupun kritikan karena saya menyadari saya sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam membuat cerita romance #ngumpet belakang lemari.

**Waktu**

**Konoha 2008 **

Hari ini hari pertamaku menjadi siswa Junior High School, aku berlari sepanjang jalan menuju ke papan pengumuman pembagian kelas yang ditempelkan di dinding aula gedung sekolah ini, kutelusuri deretan nama-nama hingga ku menemukan namaku

Kelas 1-1

**22. Sakura Haruno**

Setelah aku tahu aku masuk di kelas mana, segera aku mencari kelas 1-1, kenapa aku harus terburu-buru? Aku tentu tidak akan tidak dapat tempat dudukkan, tapi jelas aku akan kehilangan tempat duduk favorit ku, duduk di dekat jendela, selain bisa melihat pemandangan dari luar, duduk di dekat jendela bisa membantu konsentrasi belajarku (filosofi darimana itu Sakura) bodo amat yang jelas aku sangat suka duduk di dekat jendela. TITIK

Baru beberapa langkah menapaki tangga menuju kelas 1-1, aku harus mendapatkan kesialan dengan menabrak seseorang yang ada di depanku sungguh matamu kamu taro dimana Sakura, aku terjatuh untungnya nasib baik masih memihakku dengan hanya terjatuh tanpa menggelinding layaknya bola mengingat aku berada di tangga.

"Maaf … "Kataku tanpa melihat siapa yang sudah kutabrak dengan sadisnya dan pergi begitu saja (Sungguh tidak sopan)

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang begitu panjang, aku temukan kelasku #lebay loe Sakura

begitu aku membuka pintu ternyata kelas itu telah ramai

"Hoi Sakura-chan" Sapa pria rambut kuning, siapa lagi kalau bukan si berisik Naruto.

"Heh …, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Sai, Neji, Hinata dan Shikamaru? Kita satu kelas? Oh yang benar saja?" Jawabku

"Hei, apa maksudmu jidat?" Tanya Ino sambil melototkan matanya

Aku tertawa dalam hati, dasar tidak berubah padahal sudah ABG tp tetap saja sifat SD masih dibawa-bawa.

"Tentu saja ada maksud, aku sungguh bosan harus bertemu kalian lagi apalagi kau pig"

"apa kau bilang, jidat"Kata Ino dengan nada menakutkan.

Akupun tertawa bukan hanya aku tapi Ino, Hinata, Neji, dan Kiba pun ikut tertawa kecuali si malas Shika yang cuma merespon dengan kata andalannya **mem-bo-san-kan **dan si bodoh Naruto yang mengira aku dan Ino akan terlibat perkelahian.

"Aku pikir akan ada perkelahian" Kata Naruto

"Bodoh … "Kataku dan Ino bersamaan.

Akupun menuju bangku di dekat jendela, beruntung aku memiliki teman yang baik, tanpa di minta Ino telah lebih dulu menyiapkan bangku untukku di dekat jendela, tepatnya di belakang dia.

**Waktu**

**Konoha 2008 **

Hari pertama menjadi siswa Junior High School, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju aula gedung sekolah ini dengan santai. Kulihat siswa-siswa lain berlarian menuju aula, sungguh tingkah yang kekanakan dan aku seorang Uchiha tidak akan melakukan itu.

Tanpa harus berdesak-desakkan dengan yang lain, aku bisa melihat namaku berada di kelas mana, kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku memiliki pustur tubuh yang tinggi, dilahirkan dari klan Uchiha klan yang memiliki kesempurnaan fisik, terhormat dan tidak ada yang tidak mengenalku.

Kelas 1-1

**23. Sasuke Uchiha**

Akupun berlalu meninggalkan papan pengumuman menuju tangga, kutapaki tangga satu persatu dengan santai, hingga kurasakan sakit di punggungku, seseorang dengan sadisnya menabrakku dari belakang, apa dia tidak punya mata seenaknya saja menabrakku? Apa dia tidak tahu siapa yang sudah berani dia tabrak?

Aku berbalik, siap mengeluarkan kata makian tapi aku tersentak, bukan karena iba melihatnya jatuh tapi rambut merah mudanya, mengingatkan aku dengan bocah bersurai merah muda bermata emerald 5 tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku memastikan dia adalah bocah itu, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu pergi menjauh dan hanya mengucapkan kata "maaf" tanpa memandangku terlebih dahulu. Hanya 1 kata dan itu sukses membuatku terpaku.

_Aku harus memastikannya_ bathinku kemudian melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas 1-1.

**To be Continue**

Argggtttt … nie fic bukan seperti ini ceritanya #teriak frustasi

Tapi apa daya, udah basah ya wes nyemplung aja sekalian.

Trims banget bwt yang review dan mau mampir baca fic gaje ini.

Untuk chapter ini sudah gak bingung lagikan "Aku" itu siapa? Ya kan … ya kan … #maksa banget sich loe plaaak

Jika berkenan mampir juga di fic ku yang lain "Kali Ini Saja" dan "Shadow"

Okey … reviewnya ditunggu ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya sekedar meminjam karakternya

Sakura H x Sasuke U

Summary: Aku ingin disetiap waktu hanya ada kamu disisiku dan aku ingin di setiap waktu kamu milikku, hanya milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke/ Huh … bagaimana bisa tuan muda satu itu bisa mengklaim aku miliknya, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Justin Timberlake? Leonardo Di Caprio? Belagu amat!.

Warning: Bisa menyebabkan mual-mual dan sakit kepala jadi di sarankan untuk tarik napas terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca ^_^

Sudut pandang berubah-ubah tergantung mood :D

Menerima segala bentuk macam baik itu pujian, saran ataupun kritikan karena saya menyadari saya sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam membuat cerita romance #ngumpet belakang lemari.

**Waktu**

Ku buka pintu kelas 1-1, kelas yang akan aku tempati selama tahun ajaran baru ini, ramai suasana yang ku tangkap dalam kelas ini sungguh suasana yang paling ku benci tapi hal itu terlupakan saat mataku menangkap suatu warna yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela bersama teman-temannya, merah muda warna yang tadi menabrakku di tangga, ku langkahkan kakiku mendekat dan mata itu mata berwarna emerald, tidak salah lagi dia adalah bocah 5 tahun yang lalu, aku bersorak dalam hati, hmm ... ternyata tanpa bersusah payah takdir telah mempertemukan aku dengan dia, aku duduk di bangku yang terlihat masih kosong tepat di deretan gadis berambut merah muda itu, di sebelahnya, mataku tidak pernah lepas melihatnya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya tertawa bersama teman-temannya, entah ini keberuntunganku atau kesialan buat gadis pink itu karena mulai saat ini kamu adalah milikku, milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Seseorang menepuk bahu, dengan enggan ku alihkan perhatianku, siapa oknum yang berani mengganggu kesenanganku? Dan semakin bertambah kesal lah aku setelah tahu siapa pelaku utamanya.

"Yo, Sasuke …, sudah lama tidak bertemu, kapan kamu kembali dari Jepang?" Tanya seseorang yang menepuk bahuku

"Bukan urusanmu Naruto" Jawabku kesal

"Hei … tidak perlu memasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu,aku kan hanya bertanya, 5 tahun tidak bertemu ternyata kamu tidak berubah, dasar muka dingin" Jawab Naruto

"Cih …" Jawabku dan kembali mengabaikannya dengan memperhatikan gadis pink di hadapanku.

Sedangkan oknum yang tadi telah menggangguku belum juga pergi, malah duduk di sampingku.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran siapa yang kau perhatikan?" Tanyanya

Aku tak menanggapi ucapannya

"Kau sedang memperhatikan Sakura-chan atau Hinata?" Tanyanya lagi

Dan kali ini aku tidak mengabaikannya, ku tolehkan kepalaku kearahnya dengan memasang wajah bertanya.

"Kau sedang memperhatikan siapa? Diantara dua wanita itu? Hinata yang sedang berdiri atau Sakura-chan yang duduk di samping jendela itu?" Tanyanya

Kembali ku alihkan perhatianku kearah wanita yang di deskripsikan Naruto, ku sunggingkan senyumku, hmm … ternyata namanya Sakura.

"Hei … Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" Naruto kesal.

"Hm …"

"Huh …, sungguh menyebalkan kalau begini aku harus bertindak" Katanya dan kemudian dia menarik tanganku dengan sadisnya, apa sich yang mau di lakukan makhluk kuning ini.

"Hai teman-teman, kenalkan ini Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Kata Naruto

Dan aku cuma bisa memasang wajah datar

"What? Uchiha? Kau anak dari pemilik Uchiha Corp? Klan Uchiha benar-benar menakutkan" Kata laki-laki yang memiliki tato di wajah yang memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah, aku tidak suka tatapannya.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan Kiba" Tegur gadis pink, ya gadis yang dari awal menarik perhatianku, aku bersorak, tentunya di dalam hati mana mungkin seorang Uchiha melakukan hal semenjijikkan itu di depan orang banyak.

"Hai … Salam kenal, aku Sakura Haruno" Katanya dan mengulurkan tangannya

Ku lihat tangannya, rasanya ingin menari-nari, itu tangannya benar itu tangan gadisku, apa aku harus menyentuh tangan itu? Tapi bagaimana caranya, hah kenapa otakku serasa berhenti bekerja.

Setelah sekian detik aku adu argument dengan otakku, nyatanya tangan tadi sudah tidak ada di hadapanku, di gantikan dengan suara orang lain, aku kembali ke alam sadarku dan sial aku kehilangan kesempatan, rasanya ingin ku jambak rambutku sendiri.

"Jangan diambil hati Sakura-chan, Sasuke memang seperti itu orangnya" Kata Naruto

Cih … ingin rasanya ku cabik-cabik makhluk kuning di sampingku ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, santai saja" Katanya tersenyum.

Senyumnya … tidaaaak … kenapa dia tersenyum ke Naruto, tidak boleh, dia hanya boleh senyum kepadaku.

Singkat cerita setelah acara perkenalan, aku kembali duduk ke tempatku dan sialnya Naruto juga mengikutiku tepatnya dia duduk di sebelahku.

Kesimpulannya hari ini aku menemukan bocah 5 tahun lalu dan sukses membuat citraku buruk di hadapannya, ini semua salah Naruto.

Dasar tuan muda egois, jelas-jelas itu salah dia sendiri.

**Waktu**

Aku sedang asyik bercanda bersama teman-temanku, aku tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku, hingga Hinata tiba-tiba menyenggolku dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku ke ambang pintu, disana ku lihat pria sedang berjalan ke arahku tapi bukan itu pointnya melainkan rambut berwarna raven dan sepasang mata onyx yang tajam yang sedang memandangku, entah sebenarnya dia sedang memandangku atau tidak tapi mata itu benar-benar membuatku terpaku sesaat, warna raven dan onyx warna yang mengingatkanku dengan bocah laki-laki di taman Konoha 5 tahun yang lalu, segera ku alihkan mataku berharap dia dan teman-temanku tidak menyadarinya.

Walau begitu aku masih suka curi-curi pandang ke arahnya, dan saat ini aku melihat dia sedang bersama Naruto, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, terlihat akrab walaupun pria raven itu sedikit kesal, aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, bisa ku lihat Naruto cukup mengenal baik pria raven itu.

Ku lihat Naruto menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke arah kami, si riang dan si datar, sepertinya julukan itu cocok buat mereka berdua, aku tertawa di dalam hati.

Naruto memperkenalkan dia kepada kami semua, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke nama dari pria raven itu, nama yang sesuai dengan wajahnya.

Suara Kiba mengintrupsi khayalanku, aku tidak suka dia berbicara seperti itu, ku lihat Sasuke hanya diam dan memasang wajah datarnya, entah apa yang di pikirkannya, hingga akhirnya aku tidak tahan dan menegur Kiba.

Ku kenalkan diriku kepadanya dan mengulurkan tanganku, berharap dia menjabat tanganku tapi harapanku sia-sia, dia hanya menatap tanganku tanpa ada niat untuk menjabatnya.

Sedikit kecewa walaupun perasaan itu tidak sampai tergambar di wajahku, Naruto berusaha memberikan pengertian bahwa Sasuke memang seperti itu, aku hanya tersenyum.

Melalui sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat dia memperhatikanku yang tersenyum ke arah Naruto, tatapan yang entah mengapa membuatku sedikit takut.

Setelah acara perkenalan, dia kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Naruto.

Kesimpulannya hari ini aku bertemu bocah 5 tahun lalu yang duduk di taman Konoha dan dia orang yang sangat dingin dan sedikit angkuh, tapi entah kenapa aku justru semakin tertarik dengan pria raven itu. ^_^

**TBC**

(_Satu-satunya cara untuk memiliki seorang teman adalah dengan menjadi seorang teman: Ralph Waldo Emerson_)

Niat awal ingin bikin fic yang ceritanya ringan tapi sweet, jadinya malah seperti ini X_X bener-bener gak bakat #Nyebur kekolam nenangin diri.

Trims banget udah pada mampir n mereview **Sriafifahdevi, Hotaru Keiko, Iqma96, Rsalsabila3, Eureka Eklesuis.**

Ini udah update masih dengan cerita gajenya ^_^, gak nyangka respon untuk fic ini positif padahal ini fic termasuk fic gagal T_T

Maaf baru update karena khusus untuk fic ini saya sering kehilangan ide dan juga focus saya ke fic saya yang lain "Shadow" dan "Kali Ini Saja" juga coba-coba bikin fic yang oneshot, ternyata sulit #fiuh ngelap keringat.

Sekali lagi terima kasih masih setia dan reviewnya kembali di tunggu ^_^


End file.
